This inventor relates generally to architectural planning equipment. More specifically it relates to instruments used in laying out stationary installed modular furniture such as kitchen cabinets, sinks, tub and the like, and in an improvement over the architectural planning equipment that is presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,845,240; 2,127,047; 2,317,124; 2,878,586; 2,941,314; and 3,603,004, all of which serve only to display three dimensionally various layouts.
It is well known that before heavy, large or permanently located furniture or equipment is installed, careful planning is done so that a most ideal location is found for all users thereof. Various kits have accordingly been designed in the past wherein miniature pieces, each representing a different furniture item, may be easily and conveniently shifted about upon a table top or the like until a most perfect layout is found; the above indicated patents presenting some of such kits. However each of these kits produce only a momentary presentation which afterwards is broken up when the kit is put away or used for other presentations, so that in order to record the ideal layout before break up, it is necessary to first copy the kit layout on a paper which can be done by anyone who can draw. This may take a bit of time to do accurately so that this situation is accordingly in need of an improvement.